Underworld (The Fall of the Empire Dracula)
by RobertoC.L. Hashimoto Ootori
Summary: Yokozawa is a dragon. Kirishima a vampire. A battle against the demons for control of the underworld. And a tragedy that separated them. What kind win?


**CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE**

 _Many centuries ago when there was only the human world, when there was only purity and light ... of a man who tired of so much good, the birth of a wickedness never seen before, he became a being full of cruelty and infinite power. This being we call La Sombra, and was the one who created a parallel to that of humans, where there was no sun and there was always night world._

 _With his powers, I loved to dwell there, many were humans who craved power. He granted them different gifts; for controlling an element of nature, the call ELEMENTARY, who had wings on fire, we call FENIX, and that could become big reptiles throwing fire or diamond, we call DRAGONS ... were the first races Pressing this world of darkness and blood, but had flaws that made them weak in the eyes of the Shadow ... they were mortal, die as they age, but with the difference of humans, who will live 500 years, still seemed unworthy of his power, so what he did was create immortal species and the dominance of the night. For this, no human use, I believe the corpses of them, giving life and giving even better than their first creations powers; some had the strength of 10 men, were very fast, could cause storms, and were skilled with their weapons ... .the name DRACULA VAMPIRE and the first and most powerful of them. Others had the power of a wolf, to the extent of becoming one with the full moon in the sky, I call these Lycantropos (werewolves). Both species were immortal, but also had defects, vampires were not alive nor dead, but between loved stocks and lycas were so fierce that sometimes when they lost control of his anger, destroyed everything in its path. Finally, the human hell, I release a species that became known as demons, and directing them call Lucifer._

 _Despite these species so strong, the Shadow thought he could not create something perfect and worthy of his power, everyone had was weak and flawed, nobody deserved his strength, so I end up leaving them to their fate, and he was locked in a vault under his world and there awaits someone who truly deserves its power._

 _In this realm, it is always night, no animals and in humans, and over time, vampires take control of everything, positioning ourselves as the dominant race. We create our palace and our empire, which was known as the Dracula Empire. Our biggest enemies are the demons, now allied with the lycas, who constantly threaten our kingdom, although they are always defeated. However, despite their defeats demons recently they declared war on the ultimate power, and ... .aceptamos, initiating an era of battles._

 _Our kingdom, lives taxing Elementals, Dragon and Phoenix, whose races are enslaved by demons for continuous operation. We protect them, although some have not much harmony._

 _I am a board member of Dracula, a vampire ... my name is Kirishima Zen. My wife died giving birth to my daughter, it was normal because she belonged to the human world ... and threatening not bear giving birth to a vampire child or another species of underworld. Hiyori my daughter inherited my powers and my nature, but I always thought that was the most selfish person in the world, to condemn a child to this life full of blood and cruelty, which, moreover, I take away her mother. Sakura love her so much, but ... ..not as I do now with it. I met him once when wandering through the forests of the palace, was lying on the floor with his disheveled and very hurt clothes, I approached him ... its essence was different, it was a dragon, so as a vampire, my duty was to assassinate to enter private land without permission, but I did not ... turned to me with those blue eyes, there was something about them that stopped me and pushed me to save his life. Load it in my arms, and bring the palace, my vampire brothers tried to assassinate him in a thousand ways, I had to be very quick to help. Order get healed and when it was better, I went to the room ... he wanted to attack me, I stopped him and stare at your eyes, my heart pounded, awakening in me a feeling he believed already to have forgotten ... LOVE ... I fell in love with him, its fragility, its purity, its beauty, find an excuse to keep the castle for as long as enough to conquer and it was. This time I was so happy, I married him ... How can we forget the wedding night? This time I did mine, I can never erase from my mind her moans and gasps, the taste of his skin that was so delicious and intoxicating, even Sakura could match such pleasure. My daughter also accept that we are a family soon. His kind and mine may not harmonized, but have learned not to interfere in our relationship, that was enough for both._

 _I know that my species is the most hated by the lycas and demons, but do not know who in this realm of blood and battles, was born love, it's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me, it is my treasure ... and will not let this cruel world what snatch me as he did with Sakura, I will fight so be the same shade, to always be with him, I swear that no one will come between Yokozawa Takafumi and ... .._


End file.
